Norbert Schiller
Norbert Schiller (November 24, 1899 (Vienna, Austria-Hungary) – January 8, 1988 (Santa Barbara, California) was an Austrian-born character actor who appeared in several American films and television shows from the late 1930s to the 1970s, including several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Schiller was born in Vienna during the last days of the Austro-Hungarian empire. He emigrated to the United States sometime in the 1930s. In 1939, he appeared in his first Hollywood film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Other films that Schiller would appear in would include, The Emperor Waltz, The Thing from Another World, The Girl in the Kremlin, Witness for the Prosecution, The Young Lions, Judgment at Nuremberg, 36 Hours, Torn Curtain, Wake Me When The War Is Over and The Man in the Glass Booth. He has appeared in such television series, besides Hogan's Heroes, as Fireside Theater, Space Patrol, Gunsmoke, The Millionaire, Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond, The Smothers Brothers Show, Twelve O'Clock High, The F.B.I., The Monkees, The Odd Couple, Kojak and Dynasty. Schiller died on January 8, 1988 in Santa Barbara, California. Filmography * Tales from the Vienna Woods (1979) * The World's Greatest Lover (1977) * Dynasty (1976) (TV) * End of the Game (1975) * The Man in the Glass Booth (1975) * Young Frankenstein (1974) * Nightmare (1974) (TV) * The Pedestrian (1973) * Wake Me When the War Is Over (1969) (TV) * In Enemy Country (1968) * Torn Curtain (1966) (uncredited) * Morituri (1965) * 36 Hours (1965) * Hitler (1962) * Judgment at Nuremberg (1961) (uncredited) * Operation Eichmann (1961) * The Blue Angel (1959) * Frankenstein - 1970 (1958) * Fraulein (1958) (uncredited) * The Return of Dracula (1958) (uncredited) * The Young Lions (1958) (uncredited) * The Beast of Budapest (1958) (uncredited) * Outcasts of the City (1957) * Witness for the Prosecution (1957) (uncredited) * The Girl in the Kremlin (1957) * Crime of Passion (1957) (uncredited) * Miracle in the Rain (1956) (uncredited) * Kismet (1955) (uncredited) * The Glass Slipper (1955) (uncredited) * The Racers (1955) * Deep in My Heart (1954) (uncredited) * Sign of the Pagan (1954) * Magnificent Obsession (1954) (as Norman Schiller) * The Robe (1953) (uncredited) * My Favorite Spy (1951) (uncredited) * The Thing from Another World (1951) (uncredited) * Thieves' Highway (1949) * Sealed Verdict (1948) * Berlin Express (1948) (uncredited) * The Emperor Waltz (1948) (uncredited) * Letter from an Unknown Woman (1948) (uncredited) * The Exile (1947) (uncredited) * Riffraff (1947) (uncredited) * Sinbad the Sailor (1947) (uncredited) * Underground (1941) (uncredited) * Escape to Glory (1940) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1939) (uncredited) * Merista, die Tänzerin (1922) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries playing "Caretaker" in episode: "Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew Meets Dracula" (episode # 2.1) 11 September 1977 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Porter" in episode: "Dr. Wells Is Missing" (episode # 1.9) 24 March 1974 * Kojak playing "Mr. Pollichek" in episode "Web of Death" (episode # 1.2) 31 October 1973 * The Odd Couple playing "Mr. Burger" in episode: "Fat Farm" (episode # 2.8) 12 November 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Farmer" in episode: "Kommandant Schultz" (episode # 6.7) 1 November 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Baker" in episode: "The Sergeant's Analyst" (episode # 5.23) 6 March 1970 * It Takes a Thief playing "Ludwig Drucker" in episode: "The Suzie Simone Caper" (episode # 3.21) 2 March 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Farmer (Hans)" in episode: "Klink's Old Flame" (episode # 4.20) 8 February 1969 * The High Chaparral playing "Peletier" in episode: "Our Lady of Guadalupe" (episode # 2.13) 20 December 1968 * The Second Hundred Years playing "Rudy" in episode: "The House That Needed a Carpenter" (episode # 1.20) 24 January 1968 * Mannix playing "Actor" in episode: "The Many Deaths of Saint Christopher" (episode # 1.4) 7 October 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Lauchek" in episode: "The Reluctant Dragon" (episode # 1.16) 14 January 1967 * The Monkees playing "Prof. Milo Schnitzler" in episode: "Case of the Missing Monkee" (episode # 1.17) 9 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Verlaine" in episode: "Art for Hogan's Sakes" (episode # 2.16) 30 December 1966 * The Jean Arthur Show playing "Professor Porter" in episode: "A Slight Case of Music" (episode # 1.9) 14 November 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "Wall to Wall Kaput" (episode # 1.7) 27 October 1966 * Please Don't Eat The Daisies playing "Weisbardt" in episode: "At Home With the Family" (episode # 2.4) 8 October 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Clioche" in episode: "Underground" (episode # 2.18) 17 January 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Little Man" in episode: "The Adriatic Express Affair" (episode # 2.13) 17 December 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "Honus Smid" in episode: "An Elephant Is Like a Rope" (episode # 1.12) 5 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Max" in "Happiness Is a Warm Sergeant" (episode # 1.11) 26 November 1965 * The Smothers Brothers Show playing "Scientist" in episode: "Tear Out the Presses, Stop the Front Page" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1965 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Dieter" in episode: "Escape to Freedom" (episode # 5.20) 22 February 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Man" (uncredited) in episode: "Mute" (episode # 4.5) 31 January 1963 * Ripcord playing "Dr. Horzeyny" in episode: "Crime Jump" (episode # 1.8) 1 January 1962 * Miami Undercover playing "Arcturus" in episode: "Study in Mosiac" (episode # 1.32) 28 August 1961 * Peter Gunn playing "Abel Gunther" in episode: "Voodoo" (episode # 3.36) 19 June 1961 * Lock-Up playing "Professor Meisner" in episode: "Sacrifice Play" (episode # 2.36) 27 May 1961 * Hong Kong playing "Dr. Bergen" in episode: "With Deadly Sorrow" (episode # 1.21) 22 February 1961 * Outlaws playing "Johnnsen" in episode: "Starfall: Part 2" (episode # 1.8) 1 DEcember 1960 * Playhouse 90 playing "Doctor" in episode: "In the Presence of Mine Enemies" (episode # 4.17) 18 May 1960 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Father Cyna" in episode: "Spark of Freedom" (episode # 2.32) 13 May 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "August Breitner" in episode: "The Peter Hurkos Story: Part 1" (episode # 2.30) 19 April 1960 * The Troubleshooters playing "Gunga Din" in episode: "The Lower Depths" (episode # 1.4) 20 October 1959 * The Millionaire playing "Hans" in episode: "Millionaire Mark Fleming" (episode # 6.1) 16 September 1959 * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse playing "Froelich" in episode: "Perilous" (episode # 1.27) 22 June 1959 * The David Niven Show playing "Doctor" in episode: "Maggie Malone" (episode # 1.9) 9 June 1959 * The David Niven Show playing "Attorney" in episode: "The Last Room" (episode # 1.8) 2 June 1959 * Colt .45 playing "J.W. Stols" in episode: "Dead Aim" (episode # 2.2) 12 April 1959 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "Passport to Life" (episode # 2.16) 6 January 1957 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "I Am Not Alone" (episode # 2.2) 23 September 1956 * Crusader playing "Janiczek" in episode: "Way Station to Hope" (episode # 1.40) 6 July 1956 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "The Gingerbread Man" (episode # 1.13) 1 July 1956 * Crossroads playing "Actor" in episode: "The Rabbi Davis Story" (episode # 1.36) 8 June 1956 * Screen Directors Playhouse playing "Old Man" in episode: "The Dream" (episode # 1.26) 16 May 1956 * The Man Called X playing "Actor" in episode: "The General" (episode # 1.14) 27 April 1956 * Gunsmoke playing "Franz Betzer" in episode: "The Pest Hole" (episode # 1.24) 14 April 1956 * Four Star Playhouse playing "Captain Schelle" in episode: "Red Wine" (episode # 4.21) 8 March 1956 * Four Star Playhouse playing "Clark" in episode: "Safe Keeping" (episode # 4.17) 8 February 1956 * TV Reader's Digest playing "German Reporter" in episode: "A Bell for Okinawa" (episode # 2.15) 23 January 1956 * Cavalcade of America playing "Actor" in episode: "Barbed Wire Christmas" (episode # 4.10) 20 December 1955 * Celebrity Playhouse playing "Actor" in episode: "The Hoax" (episode # 1.13) 20 December 1955 * Cavalcade of America playing "Actor" in episode: "That They Might Live" (episode # 3.17) 8 March 1955 * Four Star Playhouse playing "Actor" in episode: "The Good Sister" (episode # 3.18) 27 January 1955 * Space Patrol playing "Bit" in episode: "Lair of the Space Spider" 1 January 1955 * Fireside Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "Member of the Jury" (episode # 7.6) 5 October 1954 * Fireside Theater playing "Roberts" in episode: "Full Portrait" (episode # 6.7) 27 October 1953 * Space Patrol playing "Mandra" in episode "The Alien Invasion" 15 August 1953 * Fireside Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "Mission to Algiers" (episode # 5.29) 21 April 1953 * Space Patrol playing "Muzak" in episode: "The Laughing Alien" 28 March 1953 * Biff Baker, U.S.A. playing "Actor" in episode: "Paris Perfume" 1 January 1953 * Ramar of the Jungle playing "Pete Rambo" in episode: "Evil Strangers" (episode # 2.1) 1953 * The Schaefer Century Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Cafe Berlin" (episode # 1.10) 27 August 1952 * Gruen Guild Playhouse playing "Actor" in episode: "Counterplot" (episode # 2.6) 5 June 1952 * Fireside Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "International Incident" (episode # 3.6) 3 October 1950 * Fireside Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "The General's Coat/Vain Glory" (episode # 2.26) 14 March 1950 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Norbert Schiller at the Internet Movie Database Schiller, Norbert Schiller, Norbert Schiller, Norbert Schiller, Norbert Schiller, Norbert Schiller, Norbert Schiller, Norbert